Sabrina Levesque
Sabrina Levesque 'is the Greek Demigod daughter of Hecate and Adrian Levesque. She was known for her handy work with magic. She was capable of using magic when she was young although she eventually forgot about it due to her just thinking it was a baby things. Biography Childhood Sabrina was born on Holloween, a day of festivites all around the United States. Its unheard of many newborn children being born on Holloween but it is assumed that she was born on that day because of Hecate, the Goddess of Magic. When she was a toddler she was capable of levitating and casting her toys to walk around and play with each other. Even for a toddler she was expertly gifted with such tactics that she became Hecate's hopeful benefactor. Over time, Sabrina forgot about magic and took up reading. She became facinated with many Greek Myths and also got into lycanthrope. She slowly became introduced into the world of monsters and magic due to her facination with fantasy. By the time she was claimed she had read all of the Harry Potter books and wished she had known how to use magic, to which her father just smiled at for the fact that he knew her secret. Sabrina had never been bullied but always was involved with bullying due to her habbit of sticking up for people. She got many beating trying to defeat many young and defenseless children. She also showed many bullies what it truly meant to be bullied as she ended up beating them up for it. She never was scared to act or even for the matter speak her mind. She also never cared about how people viewed her thinking that it would all pay off eventually. When she was twelve she was attacked by her first monster and eventually began to live a life like a demigod. She slowly matched the peices, as to the consistant monster attacks the fear of being discovered and the unusual feeling like she had the power to rip the monsters appart. It wasn't until she was fifthteen that she made it to Camp Half-Blood and began living in Brooklyn where she finally found out the truth. Camp Half-Blood She arrived at Camp before, Mathew so she was capable of learned her godly parent almost instantly. When she first was claimed she was alone in the cabin of Hermes, it was there where she met her mother, Hecate, a beautiful woman dressed in a long silve gound with youthful and flawless skin. The second time she was in front of a group of demigods, this time she actually was praised for being claimed as a child of Hecate. A few months after she met Mathew and this ended up become a spark of friendship as she learned what it meant to be different. Sabrina later became good friends with him and actually secretly had a crush on him. Its unknown how far the crush delved but eventually she becomes a close friends of him, implying that she does like him a lot. Personality Sabrina is kind, smart, and loyal. She is capable of taking her friend side in a heart beat and also knows when its time to side with the winners. She never tires to over step peoples toes and also seems to know a lot about death. Its also assumed that she is very kind and indeering, she isn't afraid to speak her mind or get into tough situations for people she just met. Her past also shows a bit of shivelry as she never once willing got into a fight asking for payment, she did it because it was the right thing to do. Appearance Sabrina has long brown hair and hazel brown eyes. She is said to be have beautiful mocca colored skin. Her skin color is also intriguing. Its assumed that many consider her beautiful and lovely although she doesn't notice it. She also seems to love the fact that she often can dress in pants. Unlike her mother she hates gounds and dresses. She also has only been seen to wear poofy skirts which are the acception. She also likes dressing in designer clothes, at times she also uses linen clothing, due to her powers over magic working better. Relationships Family Adrian Levesque He seems to have pride in his daughter. Not much is said about him in her biography but he might have been a busy father. Its assumed like all mortal parents he loves her and wishes the best for her. He was willing to move to brooklyn for her. Its also assumed that he knows about brooklyn and the magical essence it gives off. Its assumed he also knows about the Egyptain Magicians being around there. Friends Mathew Daimonas She cares for him a lot and is the first person other than Pandroa to actually try and befriend him. She eventually begins to realize that he is very nice and actually has a crush on her. Although she knows about it, she never mentions anything about her liking him too. She cares for his friendship way too much to try and lose it. Its also assumed that they are well friends. She is also friendly enough to criticize him as well, she gave him one of his alas's. Gods Hecate The two are on good terms, she thinks of her mother as this angelic being. Its also shown that many do think of Hecate as an angel or a prestiss. Also Sabrina comments that Hecate needs a fashion sense, due to the fact that she wares gounds something Sabrina hates. She realizes that her mother was the lady that laughed when she would waddle as a toddler. Its assumed that Hecate gave her vauge memories about her childhood as a toddler due to the fact that gods couldn't have interaction with their children at the time. Powers & Abilities Being a child of Hecate she is known to have a limited amount of power, although she can become a powerful demigod just like the children of the Olympians. *'ADHD: 'Her battle adapt reflexes allow her to stay alive in fights. *'Dyselxia: 'Like all demigods, she has dyslexia which helps her read anceint Greek and other divine langugaes, because she is a child of Hecate she can read Egyptian as well, because of magical powers. Demigods Abilities *'Mystokinesis: She is capable of casting magic and binding magical spells her spells are very power and enough to destroy any kind of monster she encounters. She also is capable of using ancient arts to conceal her appearance, although she says she hasn't found the right spell yet. *'Spell Casting: '''Her spell casting skills are very premature due to the lack of useage, but she was capable of casting spells ever since she was a toddler meaning that her skills are greatly advance due to her powers, although she did in fact forget how to use spells. *'Swordsmenship: 'Although less than average at sword fighting, she can actually summon a sword on a whim and fight well in adrenaline confrontations. Her sheer power allows her to win fights. *'Mist Control: 'She can control what humans see through the mist, this also includes the clear sighted humans as her powers over magic are the very thing that control the mist. She is also willing enough to do this while drained which could cost her her own magical force. *'Mystoforme: '''When she concentrates her magical powers, she can attain a transformation called Mystoforme, which is called Mist Form, this form allows her to use her pure magic as physical energy to fight in a physical confrontation rather than casting. It is a dangerous form, because if she does this and is harmed enough to die, her magical powers will be lost forever causing Hecates well being to be harmed in some physical way aswell. Its assumed that sabrina is the first to release this level of power. Magical Items *Magical Deck of Cards *Magical Wand *Magical Sword *Magic Helper Trivia *Like an Egyptian Magician she carries a magic wand. *Like Alabaster Torrington, she carries a deck of cards. *Sabrina is capable of rivaling children of the big three in her Mystoforme, this means she is beyond the boundaries of minor and olympian gods. *He last name is the same as Hazel Levesque, which means bishop. *She is the only other girl besides Pandora that treats Mathew nicely, although Pandora just does it because of her personality while Sabrina does it because she has a secret crush on him. *Her name ironically is Sabrina just like ''Sabrina the teenaged witch, ''a happy accident! *Sabrina isn't afraid of death due to her being a magician and magicians like witches never die, according to her. *She is one of the demigods to willingly get into a fight to protect someone she didn't know, this shows that she was destined to be a demigod like Percy, loyal. *Her fatal flaw might be Personal Loyalty, due to her being able to thow her life away to save a friend. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Hecate Category:Greek Demigods Category:Magician